


Gavin is Hungover, Connor is in love and Kamski is an asshole. The usual.

by CharlieRhees



Series: Detroit: Become Human Fics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: I wrote this ages ago but never put it up, so here it is, I hope you like it.





	Gavin is Hungover, Connor is in love and Kamski is an asshole. The usual.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago but never put it up, so here it is, I hope you like it.

Gavin hated mornings with a passion, he sometimes wished he didn’t wake up at all. Maybe then he wouldn’t have to deal with everything life threw at him. He groaned, pushing his face into the pillow, maybe drinking himself to sleep the night before wasn’t the best idea he had had in his whole life. He sighed before finally pulling himself out of bed after a few seconds of trying to calm his headache. He tried not to stare at the scars on his chest as he pulled on his clothes for work. As much as he was happy about finally getting it done, it was just a constant reminder that God hated him and made him work for the things he now had in his life. He would never believe a god that horrible could be real. A look towards the digital clock on his nightstand told him he was already running late for work, so that meant he would have to make his coffee at the precinct. A frustrated sigh left his mouth and he pulled on his coat, grabbing his keys and badge before leaving his house and locking the door. 

The moment he stepped into the precinct he went straight for the breakroom, coffee the only thing on his mind. 

“Uhm, was there a mother’s meeting I wasn’t told about?” Gavin asked, pushing past the android and groggily getting a styrofoam cup to fill with coffee. He turned back to look at the android who was about to open his mouth to talk. “Actually, on second thoughts, I don’t want to know.”

Hank gave him a glare at the snide tone in his voice, but Gavin just grumbled and took the coffee with him back to his desk. If people just left him alone, the day would go so much faster. Every noise in the precinct made his headache and his vision swim. It was hard for him to focus on the work he was doing when his vision kept unfocusing all the time. 

“Detective Reed?” Gavin groaned, hoping Connor would just leave him alone if he ignored him long enough. When Connor didn’t go, Gavin slowly turned to face the android giving him his best glare while there was still a pain in his head. “What do you want plastic?”

Gavin never really wanted to be rude to Connor, but it was his instinctive reaction to push people away. 

“I was wondering if you were okay,” Gavin, groaned.

“And why would you care?” Connor looked shocked and Gavin had to swallow down the guilt for snapping at the android, but he couldn’t afford to care about someone who would never care about him back. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Connor sounded hurt, like the question Gavin had asked had personally offended him.

“Now that’s the universal question: Why would anyone care about me?” Gavin mumbled, hoping that Connor hadn’t heard it. By the look on his face, however, Connor had definitely heard him. Gavin put a finger up, giving Connor a warning glance. “No! No, you don’t! Do not even go there!” 

“Go where?” Connor asked, a cheeky tone to his voice and Gavin nearly outwardly laughed. Connor had given him a way out. Why was the android so nice to him? All he had done was make fun of him and beat him down. What did he do to deserve this man?

“Go back to work, you damn plastic dipshit,” Gavin grumbled, looking away as the android made his way back to his desk. 

_ Stupid android making me feel things _ , Gavin thought, focusing his attention back on the terminal in front of him.  _ I shouldn’t care about that asshole _ .  

His phone rang and he pushed back the urge to scream at the pain it bought him. He looked down at his phone and rolled his eye as he saw the caller id. His brother. The same brother that had tortured him his entire life. 

“It’s nice to hear from you  _ Elijah _ ,” Gavin answered, sarcasm and hatred dripping from his voice. 

“Come on,  _ Gabrielle _ , be nicer to your brother,” Elijah answered, chuckling as if Gavin’s insults hadn’t even grazed him.

“I told you, that’s not my name,” Gavin growled out, looking around the precinct to see if anyone was listening, paranoid that they could hear the other side of the conversation. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind, if you’re just here to piss me off, you can fucking go right now. I am not taking your bullshit anymore,  _ brother _ .”

“Well, I heard you finally went through with that stupid surgery you’ve been wanting to get for years. I would’ve called about it earlier, but you know me. I’m always busy. Regret it yet?” Gavin heard a soft voice in the background telling Elijah to back off and leave Gavin alone. Gavin recognised the voice as Chloe, the first and only android that Gavin ever let himself trust. He worried about Chloe, what if Elijah turned on Chloe? He nearly sighed when Elijah just told her to get back to work and not butt in with his and his sisters business. 

_ Brother _ , Gavin corrected in his head, not brave enough to say it to his face when Elijah used that tone. He would rather not risk a repeat of 20 or so years ago back in their family home. 

“No, I don’t regret it, and for the last time, I’ll never come to regret the choices that I make that are right for me,” Gavin took a deep breath. “I don’t even know why I even still have your number.” He added as an afterthought.

“I don’t know either, dear sister,” the mocking tone made Gavin want to get at Elijah’s throat. 

“I’m gonna hang up now,” a chuckle from Elijah was the last thing that Gavin called before he hung up and dropped his head onto the table. He winced at the pain, holding back tears. Every time he talked to his brother he felt like crying. It made him feel like utter shit. 

“Detective Reed?”

“The fuck are you doing back here?!” Gavin shouted, turning to face Connor as he abruptly stood up from his chair. Connor’s LED went straight to red as his face showed fear. 

_ Fuck _ . scaring Connor was never something he wanted either. “Sorry.”

Gavin didn’t even realise he had let the apology slip until he heard Connor audibly gasp.

“Are you okay?” Gavin mumbled some nonsense under his breath.

“You asked me that the last time you came over to annoy me,” Gavin groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. “Fucking androids.” He mumbled.

“Your stress levels are extremely high. You need to calm down before you have a panic attack,” He knew that the Android's’ voice should’ve annoyed him, but instead it had started to calm him down. Fucking Connor.

Connor smiled softly, looking over to the side softly. 

“Look after yourself, Detective,” Gavin watched Connor’s back as he walked away again. When would people leave him alone today? 

The day couldn’t have finished any sooner. Gavin was out of his seat in a second before Fowler could possibly drag him into the office again. 

His next stop was Jimmy’s Bar.

A few bottles of beer in him would do wonders on his stress levels. 

A few bottles later and he was regretting drinking that many bottles of beer while emotional. He was a crying mess and Jimmy was constantly asking who he had to call to pick him up. He rambled off a list of numbers, not even sure who the number called, or even if the numbers added up to a phone number of someone he knew. 

“Someone’s coming to pick you up, you’re not getting another drink from me,” Gavin groaned.

“But Jimmy,” He whined out like a small child, pouting when Jimmy shook his head at him with a scowl. 

“Detective Reed? How much have you drunk?” 

“Didn’t know I memorised your number tin can, didn’t even know you had one,” Gavin slurred, laughing slightly at his own joke. 

“You didn’t and I don’t. You called Hank in the middle of the night, I was just the one that answered,” he helped a sluggish detective to his feet. “Hank doesn’t know I’m here.”

“Going against your handler eh?” Gavin chuckles, leaning heavily onto the android as Connor helped him out of the bar and across the street into his car. 

“As much as I would love to take you up on that argument and humour you, you’re drunk and you need to sober up,” Connor spoke, no bite behind his voice like he wasn’t even letting Gavin’s joke affect him. Gavin shrugged, leaning back into the passenger seat, closing his eyes against the neon lights outside the bar announcing its name. 

“Do I have to tell you my address or did you search it up in my files?” Gavin peaked an eye open when Connor didn’t reply for a while. He was greeted by a guilty looking android and he rushed to defuse the situation. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I just-”

“You don’t have to explain, just rest,” Gavin couldn’t pass up on sleep, especially with how shitty he felt. He struggled to put on his seatbelt before letting sleep take him. 

“Detective Reed,” there was a small tap on his shoulder. “Gavin.”

Gavin groggily opened his eyes. It took him a while to figure out where he was and what was going on, but when he did another groan left his mouth. 

“Connor?” Gavin just wanted something to say, something to show Connor that he was awake enough to reply, to say he was fine. Or at least whatever fine was when his life was throwing him into every possible cage ever. 

“Let's get you inside so we can sober you up,” Connor leaned over and helped to take off Gavin’s seatbelt with a smile. As Connor got out of the car on his side, Gavin pushed open the door on his side and took a deep breath before pulling himself out of the car. He used the side of the car to keep him on his feet, closing his eyes again as he leaned onto the car. He was pulled back into full conscious when he was pulled off the car by Connor. Gavin yelped, leaning closer to Connor, too drunk to get embarrassed about being close to Connor and grabbing onto the android. 

“Keys?” Connor asked, hand outstretched towards Gavin. It took a minute for Gavin to react because of how unfocused he was. But he reached into his pocket, groaning slightly, and handed his keys to Connor. After Connor opened the door he mumbled something under his breath that Gavin caught because of how close he was to Connor. 

“Fuck it,” Before Gavin could react to the surprise swearing, Connor was picking Gavin up bridal style and carrying him into the house. He shut the door with his foot and carried Gavin to his living room, placing him down on the couch gently. “Stay, I’ll get you some water, pills and some food.” Gavin nodded slightly, not sure if Connor had even seen it, but Connor was walking away before Gavin could add any verbal response. 

Connor brought back a tray that Gavin didn’t even know he owned. It had a cup, some pills and a sandwich. Connor was balancing the tray on one hand while he carried a bucket in the other. Gavin looked confusedly at the bucket and Connor seemed to notice.

“In case you puke, I’m sure you’d hate having to run to the toilet with the pain you must be feeling right now,” Gavin smiled, silently thanking the other as he placed the tray on the coffee table in front of him. 

“I’m pretty sure tomorrow is going to be much worse though,” Gavin grumbled, taking the water and the pill and downing them both. “You can sit, I’m not gonna hit you.”

Connor hesitated before sitting next to Gavin. 

“How do you feel?” Gavin shrugged, taking hold of the sandwich and taking a bite out of it. It was surprisingly made really well. 

“This is really good!” He glanced over at Connor in time to see a blue blush cover his cheeks. “And I’m better than I was at the bar. A good nap always helps.”

After he finished the sandwich Connor took the tray and cup from him and took them into the kitchen.

“Are you good to stand up? It would be better if you slept on your bed instead of on this couch,” Gavin scoffed.

“Of course I’m not, now get this show on the road, princess,” Gavin laughed as he held his hands up into the air like a small child asking to be picked up.

“Detective Reed,” Connor rolled his eyes at the detective but picked the other up anyway. 

“You can call me Gavin you know,” Gavin nuzzled closer into Connors' chest, a delighted smile on his face. 

“Gavin, I said we need to get your clothes off,” Gavin shook his head once to clear it before giving Connor a confused look. He was on his bed and Connor was looking at him expectantly.

“Buy a man a drink before trying to see him naked,” Gavin joked, sleep making his tone sluggish and slow. Connor rolled his eyes at his joke.

“At least your shirt, it’s drenched in sweat,” 

“Go ahead, toaster,” Gavin could feel Connor start to remove his leather jacket and his hoodie. The android paused when he got down to his shirt.

“If you want me to forget about this I can delete this from my memory,” Gavin shook his head.

“I may be an asshole on the outside, but I’m not that bad,” Gavin sighed. “You can keep it, I trust you not to use it as blackmail.”

“Use what as blackmail?” Connor asked, confused out of his mind as to what Gavin was talking about. 

“You’ll see, although I’m not sure you’ll want to talk to me or even look at me after though,” Connor was tensing up now, afraid of what Gavin could be referring to. He grabbed the bottom of the other's shirt and pulled it over his head before looking down at his chest. There were 2 long scars along just the bottom of each of his nipples and Connor had a thought about what that meant. 

Gavin was Transgender.

And by the look on his face, he was scared people would treat him differently because of it. No wonder the other made sure people were at arm's length and that no one could become close to him. That way he could never be hurt by anyone he cared about because he didn’t let himself care about anyone. Without a word, Connor moved on to his shoes and socks, smiling up at Gavin every so often. 

“You aren’t gonna say anything about them?” Gavin asked, a scared tone in his voice, afraid that Connor was acting nice so he could leave the moment Gavin fell asleep. 

“I know what they mean, but they don’t change anything for me,” Gavin let out a shuddery breath. 

“I don’t deserve your kindness,” He choked out, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “I treated you like shit because I was jealous that you were better, faster and stronger than me.  Was afraid I would lose the job I dreamt about since I was a kid.”

“I forgave you for that ages ago,” Connor pulled Gavin into his arms, carding his fingers through Gavin's hair. 

After a few minutes of outright sobbing his heart out, Gavin finally calmed down enough to speak a coherent sentence. 

“Will you stay?” Gavin asked, clinging onto Connors shirt sleeve in desperation. 

“Of course, you think I would leave you when you’re this upset? No way. I’m not leaving so you can go and drink the bottles of whiskey you have stashed in your kitchen cupboards,” Gavin flinched, smiling sheepishly. 

“I was hoping you hadn’t seen those,” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck a little embarrassed.

“I’m an android, Gavin, I don’t miss anything,” Gavin chuckled.

“But apparently you didn’t see the fact I was transgender for months,” Connor shrugged.

“I didn’t have any reason to dig into your files. I thought it would be like breaching your privacy and I didn’t want to do that,” Gavin gave him a sincere and almost blinding smile that made Connors thirium pump beat faster. 

“Thank you,” Gavin mumbled. “I should probably get some sleep.” Connor nodded.

“Do you want to keep your jeans or?” Gavin shook his head. Connor nodded his assent and started to remove his jeans, helping him lay down when he was done. Gavin patted the spot beside him.

“I’m not letting you sleep, or whatever you do, on a chair,” Gavin patted the bed again. “Come on, I don’t bite. Much.”

Connor gave in and slowly moved to lay down next to Gavin.

“Goodnight, Gavin,” Gavin curled up into Connor, shocking the other with his actions. 

“Goodnight Connor.”

Gavin groaned as his eyes opened to the bright light from outside his window. He was cuddled up to something warm and for a second he wondered if he had picked up a one night stand at Jimmy’s Bar while he was there. After a few minutes of thinking his mind occupied him with the memories of Connor taking him home while he was drunk, helping him take his meds, making him eat and removing his clothes for him. His mind supplied him with the memory of Connor telling him that him being transgender didn’t change anything. He felt a smile break out on his face despite a pounding headache in his head. Hangovers were the worst. The embarrassment hit him when he remembered how he was when he was drunk. Overly affectionate and cuddly to anyone he cared about, whether he showed it to them sober or not. 

“Are you awake, Gavin?” Gavin nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise, calming himself before he visibly jumped. 

“Yeah,” Gavin groaned out, hiding his head in the crook of Connors' neck as he tried to hide from the light. 

“Can I ask you a personal question, Gavin?” Gavin gave out a little moan at how close the sound was to his ear.

“Will saying no stop you from asking?” Gavin sighed. “Go ahead.”

“Who were you talking to back in the precinct? Your stress levels kept rising and I was worried about you,” Gavin sat up and looked down at Connor as the android looked away with a blue blush on his cheeks. 

“My brother,” he spat out, pure disgust in his voice. 

“You have a brother?” Connor looked back over, his eyes widening slightly and Gavin gave him a confused look. “You’re crying.”

“I am?” Gavin raised his hand to his face. “Oh, fuck would you look at that.”

“Do you want to stop talking about this?” Gavin shook his head. 

“I need to talk about this at some point,” A sigh. “And I trust you.”

Connor waited as Gavin tried to calm down long enough to tell Connor what happened. 

“My brother is Elijah Kamski,” Connor opened his mouth. “Don’t interrupt me.” Connor shut his mouth.

“I know you met him, made you choose between shooting Chloe or not. That’s only the half of the shit he does.” Gavin took a shaky breath. “He was never okay with me being transgender. He kept calling me my birth name to annoy me. He did a lot more though. I know you saw the other scars along with my surgery ones.”

“Those were from Kamski?” Gavin nodded.

“Chloe was never present when they happened, or at least not until the last one before I decided to bolt. Elijah ordered her to not move, her programming made sure she didn’t. I was nearly beat half to death because androids had to obey their masters. In hindsight, it wasn’t her fault. Elijah was the one that programmed her to obey orders. Especially orders from him,” Gavin choked as he remembered the pain he had been in. “I’m sorry I took my frustrations out on you, just seeing androids reminded me of my brother. I know that doesn’t change anything or make it better.” 

Connor was quiet and Gavin started stressing out. What was the android thinking? 

“Connor, please. Say something,” Gavin choked. “Tell me I’m an idiot, tell me I’m an asshole, tell me Elijah was right. Anything. Please, Connor.”

Gavin was pulled into a hug as Connor sat up.

“Gavin, you can let it out. I’m here and I won’t leave, not until you want me to,” Gavin let the tears fall, sobbing into Connors' shoulder, shaking violently. Connors warm hand on his bare back was comforting, something he didn’t expect from someone that was made of plastic. Every time Gavin choked on his tears, Connor’s arms tightened around him and Gavin was comforted by the fact that Connor was letting him cry on him. After what felt like hours of crying, Gavin finally calmed down and pulled away from Connor. He looked guilty as he saw how wet Connor’s shirt was from his tears.

“I’m sorry about your shirt,” Gavin chuckled. Connor shook his head, chuckling along with him.

“Don’t worry about my shirt,” Connor put a comforting hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “Are you feeling better?”

“Definitely,” the smile on Gavin’s face brightened at Connor’s concern for him. 

“Can I tell you something, Gavin?” Gavin nodded, watching as Connor looked away again with a blush. What could Connor possibly want to say that would make the android blush that much? 

“I...my thirium pump keeps acting up when I’m around you,” Connor looked back at Gavin, nervous eyes making Gavin’s heart skip a beat. Connor looked so lost and he was looking towards  _ Gavin  _ for answers. “Am I broken?”

“No, of course not,” Gavin rushed to reassure. “What do you mean by acting up?”

“It beats faster than its meant to,” Gavin’s eyes widened. It was either that Gavin made him nervous because he had attacked him in the evidence room or because he liked Gavin. Gavin expected the former rather than the latter. 

“I looked up everything it could be, and,” Conor took a deep breath. “I think I might like you. Romantically.”

Gavin was lost for words. They were not the words he had expected to come out of the androids mouth. 

“Are you sure?” Connor nodded.

“Positive,”

Gavin had a decision to make. Was he going to take the chance and go with his emotions or was he going to go with his past experiences and say no to Connor?  Gavin took a deep breath. 

“I like you romantically too, tin can,” Connor smiled, the blush still present as Connor threw himself at Gavin and gave him a tight hug. “Too tight.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Connor apologised, loosening his hold on Gavin a little so the other could breathe. 

“I can’t guarantee that I won’t have moments where I’ll snap at you, but I  _ can _ guarantee that I don’t mean any of what I’ll say,” Connor nodded.

“I know that,” Gavin relaxed into the hug, finally happy that Connor knew. “You don’t have to hate us though, especially not us deviants. Orders won’t stop us from saving the people we care about. We aren’t your brother, even if he was the one that made us.”

“I know. It’ll take time, but I know I have you by my side,” Connor nodded before stilling a bit and leaning away from Gavin, looking between his eyes, concern on his face.

“How is your headache?” Gavin hadn’t even been paying attention to the pain in his head while talking to Connor, but now that Connor had pointed it out he was focusing on it again. Gavin groaned and hid his head again, willing it to go. “Want me to go get you some coffee?”

“You are a fucking lifesaver, yes please,” Gavin laughed, wincing slightly. Gavin liked it better when he wasn’t focusing on the pain. 

“You’re gonna have to let me go so I can get up and make it for you,” Connor laughed, making sure it wasn’t too loud so that he didn’t affect Gavin’s headache. 

“You’re strong, you can carry me with you to the kitchen,” Gavin scoffed, clinging onto Connor tighter, legs circling his waist as he buried his head in the androids neck. 

“Fine, Gavin,” Gavin yelped when Connor got off the bed, his hands keeping him from falling.

“Jesus christ,” Connor chuckled.

“Hold on,” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,”

Gavin still hated mornings, but now he had Connor to help him through it and Gavin couldn’t have asked for anything better. 


End file.
